mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponies Ponyville Intresting Talk.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|*gasp* Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Boooring. Pinkie_Pie_Boring.jpg Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png So lonely S01E01.jpg Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png|She's good. Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png Pinkie Pie lulz S01E01.png Pinkie Pies and Aj S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie REFerence S01E02.png|A REFerence. Pinkie Pie under E S01E02.png|It was under "E"! Main 6 arrived at the Everfree Forest S01E02.png S01e02 3m29s rainbow dash without her tail.png|"Especially if there's caramel apples in there!" Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Pinkie doesn't take this too seriously Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png MakeMeFrown.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E02.png Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Pinkie Pie3 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie smiile S01E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Watching Dash twitching her wings Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png RD and Pinkie get necklaces.JPG Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Pinkie Pie looka t mine! S01E02.png Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png The Ticket Master Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|Welcome to the World of Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S1E03 .png Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png Sun-beamsS01E03.png Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie. Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Smile for the camera! Pinkie tongue S01E03.png|And lick the hub logo! Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|Comedy and Tragedy. Pinkie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Pinkie surprised Twilight there Pinkie Pie 11.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie pie's fantasy_for_her S01E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Shame.PNG Tixeverypony.png Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie Silly Voice.png|"My voice sounds funnnnnny." Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|OM NOM NOM. Pinkie Pie1 S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|'' I haven't seen Applejack since the stampede!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie 1 S01E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie and Applejack like the trophy... Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|The way Applejack takes the trophy sure is strange. Pinkie and Twilight S1 E4.png|"She seemed fine to me!" Pinkie Pie 14.png|Pinkie Pie is nothing but joy and laughter. She does represent the Spirit of Laughter after all. Pinkie Pie right, aj S01E04.png Pinkie_Pie_Happy_S1_E4.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|I'm gonna barf! Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E05.png Hi-again.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Pinkie Pie popping up through the clouds S1E5.jpg Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Tramboline S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|Pinkie being random. Pinkie Pie Baloons S1E5.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E05.png|... A bunch of balloons lift her up to the sky... Pinkie Pie8 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Shock.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E05.png|Tell me I didn't see and hear what I just saw and heard. Pinkie Pie0 S01E05 .png|Don't look at me... I don't know. Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png|Gilda derping. Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|I'm keeping an eye on you! Pinkie Minuette BerryPunch s01e05.png Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png Pinkie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png Boast Busters Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|OMG for Pinkie Trixie Pinkie Derpy and Carrot.png Dragonshy Dash loses count.png|Poke! Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rallying the girls.png|Pinkie with RD an Rarity. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon.png|Pinkie, the mad stylist. Pinkie Pie uuh pretty! S01E07.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Pinkie, so random she's winning tic-tac-toe! Pinkie starts singing.png|Pinkie, so random, she gives people the creeps. Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Pinkie Hop Skip and Jump.png|Move yer little rump! A hop, a skip, and a jump! Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Ooooookaaaaaay? All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png|Pinkie in the background. Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie, seconds before encountering the Dragon. A beaten present.png|Pinkie seconds after encountering the Dragon. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie Psst Over Here S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Psst Over Here Hurry S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Come Here S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Head Out Door S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Flashlight S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Hidin'2 S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Undeterred S1E9.png Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png|Evidently, there are things even Pinkie Pie fears. Who knows if she's just pretending. Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png Pinkie Watch out! S1E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Smile S1E09.png Spitty Pie and Hair-ity S01E09.jpeg|Pinkie Pie and Rarity's deformities in Bridle Gossip. Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Pinkie spitting S01E09.png Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|"AaaaahhhhH!!!" Pinkie Pie lol S01E09.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S01E09.png Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png|Pinkie checking her tongue. Pinkie Pie sticking her tongue out S1E9.jpg|"When I couldn't talk anymore my tongue was all, eeeeehhh!" Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Swarm of the Century PinkiePieBeard.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie S01E10.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E10.png|... and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess! Pinkie Pie3 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E10.png|Look at her tongue! Pinkie Pie5 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E10.png|You know... Pinkie Pie7 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie and the maracas S01E10.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E10.png|They will be with this cymbals! Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png Pinkie Pie doesnt understand herself sometimes.png Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Dun dun dun dunnn: A most appropriate ending! Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Olympic figure skater, right here! Twilight Skating First Time.png|Pinkie Pie showing off Pinkie Pie1 S01E11.png|Steer! Steer! Pinkie Pie2 S01E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E11.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E11.png|Pinkie Pie shrug. Pinkie Pie5 S01E11.png Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie S01E12.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E12.png|The Cupcake Song!!!!! Pinkie Pie4 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E12.png|CUPCAKES! Pinkie Pie11 S01E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E12.png|Wanna try one Twilight. Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark E12.png Pinkie stirring S01E12.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E12.png Pinkie_Pie_baking_cropped_S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-pinkiepie2-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-pinkiepie1-S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E13.png|"It's Applejack! It's Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|The results are in. Suited For Success 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Pinkie Pie S01E14.png|"I love something! Something is my favorite!" Pinkie Pie0 S01E14.png Lights shining through window S1E14.png Balloons S1E14.png Candy S1E14.png Pinkie_Pie_9001.png Pinkie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png|"Whose dress is this?" Pinkie Pie1 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie huh huh huh E14-W14.png|"Huh, huh, huh!?" Rarity well invade space E14-W14.png|I'm invading your space. Happy_Pinkie_Pie_in_her_mish_mash_dress.png|Pinkie Pie is very proud of her new "mish-mash" dress. Pinkie Pie3 S01E14.png|Poker Face. Pinkie Pie4 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|"Rarity, you okay? you haven't come out for days" Twilight now what we do E14-W14.png Twilight only has 1 cat E14-W14.png|You never know Twilight. Twilight posing cool E14-W14.png Rarity don't like it E14-W14.png Twilight should of let E14-W14.png PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's specially made Gala dress, courtesy of Rarity. Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie under a tree S1E15.png Pinkie Pie hiding under S1E15.png Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png Pinkie Pie cute expression S01E15.png Twitchy Twitcha .png Pinkie Pie3 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png Pinkie floppy ear S1E15.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Oh, Pinkie... Gummy biting on Pinkie's mane S1E15.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E15.png Twilight observing Pinkie S1E15.jpg Pinkie rolling on the floor S1E15.png|Remember: they're ponies, not pony-shaped humans. Pinkie_Pie_Applejack_S1_E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle is close to saying a bad word to our silly, pink filly. Pinkie Pie16 S01E14.png Pinkie pie funny S1E15.png Pinkie Pie17 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E15.png Pinkie22 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png Pinkie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png|Honk! Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Pinkie Pie S01E16.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E16.png I think it worked S1E16.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E16.png Pinkie tastes the rainbow.png|Pinkie tastes a rainbow. Pinkie Pie4 S01E16.png Pinkie's Reaction1 S1E16.png|Pinkie starts to get the feeling tasting the rainbow wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie's Reaction2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie5 S01E16.png Pinkie learns a lesson about rainbows.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow. Pinkie's Reaction3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Almost over... Pinkie's Reaction5 S1E16.png|Pinkie's glad that's over, as Applejack and Twilight can barely contain their laughter. Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|This is the same pink pony who considers hot sauce a good flavor for cupcakes? Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Pinkie Pie6 S01E16.png|Pinkie and her new foam finger? Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png Fluttershy cheering Rainbow Dash S1E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity is forgiven. A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Pinkie Pie 1 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie 2 S01E19.png Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Pinkie Pie S01E19.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E19.png Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie S01E20.png PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Pinkie Pie warns against betrayal of a friend's trust. alonealone.png|Dissatisfied with Spike. Pinkie Pie sticking out of sponges S1E20.png|Forever! GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png nomnomnom.gif|"Poor York Imperial. I knew ye well." GIYC191 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png GIYC199 Pinkie Pie swear.png GIYC200 Pinkie Pie swear 2.png GIYC201 Pinkie Squee.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E20.png|Pinkie's strong enough to shatter the laws of physics... either that or Twilight is beginning to hallucinate about Pinkie's warning. Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E21.png Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie 2 S1E21.png|Rainbow trying to keep Pinkie quiet. Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie S1E21.png Pinkie Pie Ooo Me S1E21.png|"I do?" Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png|"I am?" Pinkie Pie8 S01E21.png Pinkie and RD S01E21.png Pinkie and Dash S01E21.png Pinkie eating S01E21.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png Pinkie Pie daaww S01E21.png Pinkie heh S01E21.png Pinkie and Rd huh S01E21.png Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Curtain Peek S1E21.png|Alright lets get this show started. Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png Pinkie's song S01E21.png Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie That Look S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel." Pinkie Pie singing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png Pinkie dancing and smiling S1E21.png Buffalo staring at Pinkie S1E21.png Pinkie Pie And A Buffalo S1E21.png Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png Pinkie pulling the Buffalo's lip S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie Sings In Piano S1E21.png Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie having fun S1E21.png Pinkie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing1 S01E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 4 S1E21.png Pinkie through S01E21.png Pinkie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie Force Feeding Apple To Silverstar and LSH S1E21.jpg|Pinkie Pie points out what ponies and buffalo have in common. Pinkie hay S01E21.png Pinkie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie on stage Pinkie Pie More Singing S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png|"We'll get through." Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png Pinkie again dancing S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Uh oh Battle S1E21.png|"No! This can't be happening!" Pinkie Pie lol S01E21.png Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Breaking Fourth Wall Looney Tunes S1E21.png|4th wall? What 4th wall? A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie Pie 1 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 2 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 3 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 4 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault E22-W22.png|"No it's my fault!" Pinkie Pie what are talking E22-W22.png|"Wait what are we talking about?" The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie S01E23.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E23.png Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|Pinkie as a filly. Filly Pinkie Pie blown back by wind S01E23.png First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie's first ever smile. Pinkie thinking S01E23.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark .png|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Pinkiesmile.png|A young Pinkie pie as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Pinkie sad S01E23.png Pinkie sad2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie dancing with her family. Pinkie Pie6 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png|"... and that's how Equestria was made!" Pinkie Pie8 S01E23.png|It's a gem! Pinkie confess S01E23.png Pinkie dive S01E23.png Pinkie thanks S01E23.png Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Pinkie is proud of Spike like everypony else Pinkie Pie S01E24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Watching the shower with friends. Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Tasty cookies The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|The puch just got Spiked! Owloysius is popular S1E24.png Jealous Spike S1E24.png Pinkie Pie and Owloysius S1E24.png Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|I'm hooked! Pinkie Pie2 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E24.png|Pinkie trying to help Spike. Party of One Pinkie invites Twilight.png|You're still a clown, Pinkie, even without the red nose. invitatoaparti.jpg|Pinkie Pie looks so cute in a tux. Gummy's a sharp-lookin' chap too! Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy.png|An exhausted Pinkie Pie.| Rarity is invited too Pinkie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E25.png Rarity5 S01E25.png Rarity4 S01E25.png Rarity3 S01E25.png|Didn't even bat an eye... Rarity1 S01E25.png Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Pinkie hitting Twilight S01E25.png A dancing Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie dancing. The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Excited Pinkie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E25.png Pinkie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|"It's soon!" Pinkie_Pie_Wink.jpg|"We'll be sure to save you some cake." Pinkie Pie4 S01E25.png|Did she just...? Pinkie_Pie_is_the_mistress_of_the_dark.png|You can run, but you cannot hide from Pie! Pinkie_Pie_needs_a_peeky_weeky_leeky.png|"Move outta the way, Applejack! I just need need a peeky weeky leeky on your... 'construction!'" Creepy_glaring_Pinkie_Pie.png|Pie: The Ultimate Glarista! Pinkie_Talk.PNG|All you have to do is talk. There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png Pinkie Pie huffy telling Spike what to say S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie losing her temper. Aha!.png|Eureka! Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png|This is the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life. Pinkie_Pie_sad2.png Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png DerangedPinkie1_S01E25.png Pinkie Pie losing sanity-W 1.6785.png|Sanity is disappearing... SnappingPinkie_S01E25.png Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|I'm having a delightful time as well! Creepy_Pinkie.png Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E25.png Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Emo Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie6 S01E25.png|It was, wasn't it? DerangedPinkie2_S01E25.png DerpyPartyPinkie3_S01E25.png|Derp. DerpyPartyPinkie4_S01E25.png|Plan a party with Pinkie Pie... DerpyPartyPinkie6_S01E25.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E25.png|No. I. DON'T! Pinkie Pie8 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E25.png Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|That's why! Pinkie angry thinking at birthday party.png|"Grrrrr!" ExplodingHairPinkie_S01E25.png Pinkie Pie hugging her friends S1E25.png|"Awww! thank you guys." Pinkie Pie excited about her party S1E25.jpg|Pinkie Pie is so happy she has the best pony friends ever! Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie's disguise. Pinkies Disguise S1 E25.png|Pinkie with her 2nd, interesting disguise. PinkieNinja.jpg|Pinkie the ninja pony. PinkieBell.jpg CrazyPinkie S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat iz correct, madame!" The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png|Pinkie, excited that the Grand Galloping Gala is finally here. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E26.png|Stare contest... Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Twilight those horses E26-W26.png Twilight how we gala E26-W26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E26.png|Busy having FUN! Pinkie Pie3 S01E26.png|*POOF* Gala dresses.jpg|The ponies in their dresses. Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png|"I'm here at the Grand Gala..." Pinkie Pie4 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie To Woo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E26.png Urge.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E26.png|Gotta Dance! Pinkie_Dancing_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing2_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E26.png|I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... Pinkie_Dancing3_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing4_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing5_S01E26.png Pinkie's at the Grand Galloping Gala.png|Pinkie Pie singing I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie_Dancing6_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing7_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing8_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E26.png|I'm at the grand galloping GalaaaAAAAAA! Pinkie_Dancing9_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie16 S01E26.png|"Shut Up!" Pinkie_Dancing10_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png|Poor Pinkie :( Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie 17 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png|YEOW! Pinkie Pie and Octavia S1E26.png|That's not the way to do it, Pinkie. Also, you didn't even ask for permission. Pinkie Pony Pokey.png|We're doing the Pony Pokey! Oh yeah! Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png|Yeah! Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png|oooohhhhh Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S02E26.png|Par-teh! Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png Pinkie Pie22 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png|Stage Dive! Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png|Laughing! Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages